


People Like Us

by rosensilence



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hux is Not Nice, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylo Ren is a Mess, M/M, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosensilence/pseuds/rosensilence
Summary: For the Valentine’s Kylux Exchange 2018.  The prompt was - Kylo has to make it up to Hux after he roughs him up in front of his subordinates (spoilers for The Last Jedi!)





	People Like Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_fluff_awakens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fluff_awakens/gifts).



 

The ride back to the Finalizer was silent, and for that Kylo was grateful.  He’d been Supreme Leader for merely hours and had already allowed the Resistance to escape from under his nose, all because he couldn’t control his anger at the past that refused to leave him alone.  Rey, the Falcon, his uncle…  They’d all worked together to make his first battle as Supreme Leader a complete and utter failure.

 

Even the victory of Luke Skywalker returning to the Force was robbed from him, as Kylo had the distinct impression that Skywalker had died that way purely to spite him.

 

He should have known that something was wrong when Skywalker appeared before him looking exactly the same as he had that last day in the temple.  Kylo knew he should have noticed how Skywalker’s feet left no mark on the ground, but he’d been so angry he could taste it.  Anger had always been both his fuel and his folly, something that he could harness to make his fighting fiercer, but something that clouded his judgement and rendered him reckless.

 

Skywalker had known that.  Skywalker had used that against him.  Even in death, Skywalker had won.

 

In his anger, it had all seemed so clear though.  Luke had come to confront him, one on one, former master to former apprentice, and Kylo had been more than happy to give him what he had wanted.  He should have recognized it for the trap that it had been, but anger had never been the healthiest mental state for Kylo.

 

Which bought Kylo to the second problem that was lying heavily on his mind.   _Hux_.  The General was seated next to him, back ramrod straight and eyes fixed directly ahead, staring out of the shuttle’s cockpit as the Finalizer came into view.  The perfect, calm little General.  Kylo didn’t need the Force to feel the hatred radiating from him, however.  Kylo had, in his anger, attacked Hux twice since he had appointed himself as Supreme Leader and he knew that Hux wasn’t likely to forget that in a hurry.  Especially as the second time had occurred in front of the shuttle’s command crew.

 

The shuttle docked without incident or comment, and Hux was down the ramp and storming through the corridors before Kylo had managed to drag himself to his feet.  Kylo briefly considered chasing after Hux, but quickly talked himself out of it and headed to his quarters.  

 

Kylo wouldn’t have considered Hux to be a friend, he barely even knew what that word meant, but Hux was less objectionable than the others he had to deal with.  He admired the General’s utter ruthlessness and efficiency, even if that efficiency often got in his way.  Kylo had an inkling that underneath his barely repressed hatred and disgust at everything Kylo was and represented, Hux held a grudging degree of respect for Kylo’s Force abilities and the power that came with them too.

 

The fact that they’d been fucking for the past standard year certainly helped.

 

That had started in anger, too.  Ex-Supreme Leader Snoke had been so good at pitting them against each other, that it was no surprise they often came out of audiences with him wanting to tear each other’s hair out.  Hux had been asked to divert resources to Kylo’s hunt for Skywalker that Hux had not been willing to share.  The argument had carried through the corridors of the Finalizer and later into Hux’s bed.

 

The argument had never really stopped, but then again, neither had the sex.

 

The door to Kylo’s quarters had only just slid shut when the comm unit he barely used sounded to notify him that he had a message.  He wasn’t surprised to see it was from Hux, as Hux was the only one brave enough to message him.

 

- _May I see you in my rooms at your earliest convenience?_

 

The message was surprisingly polite considering how angry Hux had been, Kylo thought.  Just as he was wondering what this meant, a second message came through.

 

- _Supreme Leader._

 

The addition of his new title in a separate message, as if it was some kind of afterthought, was Hux’s unique brand of passive aggressiveness at its finest, Kylo knew.  He could feel the sarcasm dripping off the screen.  Kylo rolled his eyes and wondered how long he should keep Hux waiting, but as he could already feel the self-recrimination of failing on Crait in such a spectacular way beginning to creep in, he decided to head to Hux immediately.

 

There was nothing that Hux could say to him that was worse than what Kylo could say to himself.

 

Although Hux occasionally made a half hearted attempt at fixing the lock to his rooms so that Kylo couldn’t enter, it had been a long time since Kylo had needed to ask for entry or bother with keycodes.  He didn’t need to wave his hand to make the doors open either as he could just use his mind, but he did so anyway because he liked the effect.

 

Kylo was surprised to see that Hux had already removed his great coat and uniform jacket, and stood in merely his boots, pants and the black vest he wore underneath, baring his arms to the coolness of the room.  He wasn’t surprised, however, to see that Hux was already waiting for him.

 

“I feel that we should have a debriefing about the debacle that just happened on Crait,” Hux said.   “But I think that something else should be addressed first, _Supreme Leader_.”

 

Ah, there was the sarcasm, loud and clear in Hux’s voice as he finished his sentence with Kylo’s new title.

 

“What would that be, _General_?”  Hux wasn’t the only one that could sarcastically use titles.

 

“The matter of you assaulting me in front of my officers.”

 

Kylo had known this was coming, of course.  Hux was a man that stood on ceremony and pride, and being belittled in front of his inferior officers was something Kylo knew he wouldn’t tolerate.  Hux had barely tolerated it from Snoke, after all.  But, Kylo had been in a rage and hardly thinking when he had flung Hux into the control consoles on his shuttle, his only thought had been to destroy Skywalker.

 

That didn’t mean that Kylo was going to silently accept Hux’s anger, though.

 

“I think you’ll find that they’re my officers, Hux.”

 

That had the desired effect.  Hux’s indignation was palpable.  “I don’t care if you now outrank me, Ren, this is my ship and my men and you will not embarrass me in front of them.”

 

Hux had never been afraid of Kylo.  He’d been a little wary at the beginning and understandably unnerved by Kylo’s temper and sometimes fleeting control of the Force, but never truly afraid.  It had been a source of irritation to Kylo during his first months aboard the Finalizer as everyone he’d met in the last twenty years had been afraid of him, whether they had been First Order officers, the other padawans at Skywalker’s temple, or even his supposedly loving family.

 

But never Hux.

 

Kylo had grown to respect that in time, and even had begun to enjoy how Hux would refuse to back down from an argument.  Even when faced with Kylo’s rage and flaming lightsaber, Hux would merely take a step back and wait for Kylo’s anger to burn itself out with the same amount of concern he usually gave to reading stormtrooper performance reviews.

 

“Are you expecting an apology?” Kylo asked.

 

“Of sorts.”

 

Suddenly, Kylo realized why Hux had called for him.  It was likely to be infinitely more entertaining and satisfying than self-flagellation in his own chambers.

 

“And what kind of apology are you expecting, General?”

 

“The kind that begins with you on your knees and worshipping me, Supreme Leader.”

 

There was still sarcasm dripping from Hux’s utterance of Kylo’s new title, but it was a different breed of sarcasm to what had come before.  This sarcasm told of power, of being able to control someone that by all rights Hux should not have been able to control.  Kylo now outranked him, had always been able to out fight him and had the Force on his side, yet in these rooms, Hux held all of the power.

 

Hux got off on that, Kylo knew.  As Kylo dropped to his knees as slowly as his powerful legs would allow him to, he never took his eyes away from Hux.  The redhead could control his emotions and be as icy as he wanted, but he couldn’t control the sharp intake of breath, the widening of his eyes, or the slight flush that started to creep across his too pallid cheeks.  Getting those micro reactions out of Hux was always so easy for Kylo, and in this game you had to get your victories wherever you could, no matter how small they were.

 

And it was a game now.  Hux’s anger may have been genuine, and the damage to his pride real, but asking Kylo to drop to his knees was something distinctly personal.  It was something that went beyond First Order power plays and military strategy.  Kylo would never blindly follow the orders of hux when they were on the bridge of the Finalizer, but in these rooms and under these circumstances, he’d do so without hesitation.

 

“Do you think you should sit on a throne, Supreme Leader?  Is that what your new title deserves?” Hux asked, as he took a slow step forward.  Kylo didn’t answer and just waited, brown eyes trained on Hux to see what would happen next.  “Personally, I think your place is right here, on your knees in front of me, Ren.”

 

Hux took another step forward and gripped Kylo’s chin in his gloved hands.  Hux was a little shorter than Kylo but was still a tall man, and while Kylo was on his knees Hux practically loomed over the force user like a distorted shadow that had been corrupted by its distance from the light.

 

Kylo didn’t flinch, didn’t baulk and didn’t turn away.  Even as Hux’s grip turned more demanding and forced Kylo to raise his head even more than he already had, Kylo felt no fear or concern.  He knew that Hux was a dangerous man and had heard the rumors of superior officers mysteriously disappearing immediately before Hux received a promotion into their place, but that was half of the fun.  

 

“This pretty mouth of yours got us in so much trouble today, Supreme Leader,” Hux said, his thumb brushing across Ren’s bottom lip before pushing inside his mouth.  “Those orders you gave were pathetic and allowed the Resistance to get away.”

 

Kylo ran his tongue across the pad of Hux’s thumb.  He wasn’t sure if Hux could feel the motion through the thickness of his gloves, but Kylo didn’t care.  He liked the taste of leather in his mouth.  

 

Maybe he should have been angry at Hux’s words, but the anticipation that Hux was building to something, and the spark that was beginning to become a flame in his veins and threatened to burn him down seemed more important than Hux throwing his failures in his face.  Let Hux score his points and placate his ego, Kylo just wanted to get fucked.

 

“So,” Hux began, deliberately dragging out the short word as much as he could, “let’s give your mouth something else to do before it causes more trouble, shall we?”

 

Hux removed his thumb from Kylo’s mouth, but didn’t completely pull away immediately.  Instead, he ran his hand through Kylo’s thick and battle sweat dampened hair, pulling on the ends slightly as he knew Kylo liked.  

 

Kylo remained silent as Hux slowly unfastened his belt, making sure to make a show of every small action.  Their eyes were locked, but Kylo couldn’t help but lower his as Hux’s nimble fingers unzipped his fly and pulled his already half hard cock out of his First Order regulation briefs.

 

There was something about sucking cock that appealed to Kylo at a base level.  It went beyond just the feel of it in his mouth, or the little noises he could wring out of the stoic General stood before him, and tapped into his inert need to be praised.  Even if Hux had still had the mental capacity to berate him as Kylo’s tongue teased his leaking slit, the way Hux’s stomach and thighs trembled as his breath quickened showed that Kylo was doing a fucking good job.

 

It also helped that Hux, despite his pettiness, prissiness and genocidal tendencies, had a really nice cock.  It fit in Kylo’s overly large hands just perfectly, and was the right thickness to stretch his lips slightly, but not to the point of it being uncomfortable.  

 

Kylo relaxed his throat and sucked, his cheeks becoming hollow as his naturally pink lips reddened further.  Cock sucking lips, Hux had called them once, and Kylo had simply shrugged the comment off before demonstrating exactly how good at sucking cock they were.

 

Hux was saying something, but it barely registered as words to Kylo.  Maybe they weren’t words, and it was just a stream of moans and vague encouragement, mixed in with a few scathing comments and a condescending attitude.  Or maybe, Hux was only talking because Hux loved the sound of his own voice, and wanted to remind Kylo exactly who he was on his knees for.

 

Hux’s fingers tangled into Ren’s hair again, and Ren mewled at the pressure.  The General was trying to control Kylo’s movements, to move his head at the pace he wanted and to ensure that his cock scraped the back of Kylo’s throat.  

 

Kylo let him.  

 

Kylo smiled around his mouthful.

 

Hux came with a grunt, with both hands holding Kylo’s head firmly as Ren’s throat worked overtime to swallow all of Hux’s seed.  It wasn’t Kylo’s favorite part of this, but he’d quickly learned that Hux held a certain affinity for someone who could swallow everything and in this, at least, he was eager to please.

 

He sat back on his heels and looked up at Hux, pleased to see that the General had lost some of his usual composure.  Hux’s cheeks were flushed red, and Kylo could see that the flush spread down below the neckline of his vest.  There was also a smirk painted across Hux’s parted lips, and Kylo didn’t know if he wanted to kiss it off Hux’s mouth, or slap it off.

 

“Well,” Hux finally said, “I suppose that was adequate.”

 

Kylo thought it was impressive that Hux could still sound and act so condescending with his now soft cock still hanging out of his pants.

 

“It was a far better use of your mouth than giving foolish orders, at least.”

 

Hux tucked himself back into his pants, refastened his belt and sat down on the steel office chair that was standard for all officers quarters and pulled it closer to where Kylo still knelt.  Kylo had one in his rooms too, somewhere, buried underneath a mountain of battle scarred robes and Hux produced briefings he had never read.

 

“Now, what shall we do with you, Supreme Leader?”

 

Hux’s still booted right foot stretched out and pressed into Kylo’s crotch.  He was already hard of course, sucking Hux off always did that to him, and Ren couldn’t help but grunt as Hux’s foot pressed into him more firmly.  

 

He refused to hump Hux’s boot though.  He still had some pride left, after all.

 

“What do you suggest, General?” Kylo asked.  “Obviously, my own suggestions are not as _adequate_ as yours.”

 

Hux removed his foot.  “Careful Ren, sarcasm doesn’t become you.”

 

Ren stood and closed the short gap between himself and Hux before taking a seat on the general’s lap, his long, black clad legs coming to rest on either side of Hux’s slim hips.  They were facing each other this way, their faces close enough to see blown irises, and complexions patchy with desire for the other.

 

“You’re being presumptuous, Supreme Leader,” Hux said mockingly as his hands came to rest around Kylo’s waist.

 

“Shut up, Hux.”

 

Hux’s reply was swallowed up by Kylo’s lips against his own, and his mental processes ground to a halt when Kylo moved his hips in a way that made sure Hux felt every inch of Ren’s hard dick.

 

Kylo kissed in the same way he had fought Skywalker earlier, with fire, force and a reckless abandon that he couldn’t reign in. Hux chased his lips, a gloved hand coming to rest in Kylo’s hair again as the other made short work of the belt and fastenings on Kylo’s top, exposing his scarred chest to the warmth of Hux’s quarters.  Kylo didn’t care about the scars, but he couldn’t contain the shiver that ran down his back when Hux roughly palmed at the still sensitive bowcaster scar that decorated his side.

 

Hux’s hand moved lower, floating across Kylo’s stomach so that it could peel open Ren’s pants.  With that task completed it moved lower still, gloved fingernails scratching through the thin line of hair that led from Kylo’s belly button down to his cock.  His hand circled Kylo’s length and began to stroke, his grip tight enough to be almost satisfying to Kylo, but still loose enough to be infuriating.

 

“Is this what you wanted, Supreme Leader?” Hux asked, the mocking tone from earlier back in his voice.  “To come on my hand, like an academy cadet discovering other boys for the first time?”

 

Kylo dropped his head to Hux’s, his forehead coming to rest on top of Hux’s head.  Ren could smell the scent of Hux’s standard issue shampoo lingering underneath the heavier scent of the pomade the General used to keep his hair perfectly in place each day.  The fact that a lock of hair had escaped its hold and was flapping in front of Hux’s right eye was a sense of great achievement to Ren.

 

He loved to see his perfect little general looking as messy as Kylo felt.

 

Hux bit his neck.  “Did you do this with the other boys at your little Jedi school, or wherever the fuck you were before Snoke found you?  Did you do it to yourself?”

 

Kylo moaned in pleasure, or maybe it was in agreement with what Hux was saying.  Kylo himself wasn’t even sure.  

 

“I’m sure they weren’t as good as these hands,” Hux said, purposely swiping his thumb over the head of Ren’s cock, his train of thought slightly interrupted by seeing drops of pre-cum clinging to the leather of his gloves.  “These hands have killed billions.”

 

They had, Kylo knew.  Even if it hadn’t been Hux’s hands that actually pressed the button that fired Starkiller Base and destroyed the Hosnian system, it had been Hux’s hands that had designed it.  If Hux was able and willing to hollow out a planet and drain a sun in order to destroy a central government system that simply got in his way, how far was he willing to go to destroy anyone that actually wronged him?

 

“These hands have killed more people than you and your flaming sword ever will.  Never forget that, Ren.”

 

Kylo’s hands gripped Hux’s shoulders, the pale freckled skin of the general quickly turning red from the force of Kylo’s fingers.  Hux merely grunted, and finally tightened his grip on Ren’s cock in retaliation.  It was the pressure that Kylo needed, and he couldn’t help but rock his hips into Hux’s hands.

 

“And now you’re my Supreme Leader, and I’m expected to bow to you, despite being more qualified to lead the First Order than you ever could be.”

 

Kylo scoffed at that, but the sound soon turned into another moan.  Hux was pulling at his hair again and using his leverage to nip a line up Kylo’s neck.  Hux’s next words were spoken into Kylo’s skin.  “But, I’ll follow you. For now, at least.”

 

One harsh bite and pointed flick of the wrist later and Kylo came, silently mouthing the word “Hux” into the general’s messed up hair as he struggled to regain his breath.  Hux helped him through it, his cum covered glove continuing to slowly stroke Kylo’s softening cock as his other hand stroked Ren’s hair in a surprisingly gentle gesture.

 

Kylo quickly regained his senses.  Now that he’d come, his cock was too sensitive to tolerate the attention that Hux was still giving it.  “Hux, stop….” Kylo gasped. 

 

The hand in Kylo’s hair stopped moving, but the one stroking his sensitized cock didn’t.  If anything, it became rougher.  Hux’s hand kept moving and with Kylo’s own come acting as a lubricant, it enabled Hux to move faster.  “Oh, is it too much now, Supreme Leader?  Are you feeling too sensitive?  Is it starting to hurt?”

 

Kylo grimaced and dug his blunt fingernails into Hux’s shoulders, leaving behind little crescent shaped marks amongst the freckles that decorated the skin.  Hux’s eyes were hooded, and sparkled with the same dark light that Hux usually wore when executing prisoners and disobedient stormtroopers.  

 

That light was the bloodlust, viciousness and ambition that made Armitage Hux both Kylo’s best ally, and his most immediate enemy.

 

Hux lifted his head up so that he and Ren were nose to nose, and eye to eye.  His hand didn’t stop moving, not even when he saw Kylo’s pained expression. “Never attack me in front of my staff again, Ren.”

 

Hux was sending a message.

 

There was one more, too tight for too sensitized skin stroke before Hux let go and pushed Kylo from his lap.  Despite the lingering rush of his orgasm still being present in his veins Kylo’s reflexes were too honed for him to fall, but he gained his footing with less than his usual grace.  Hux watched closely as Kylo straightened his clothing, and Kylo couldn’t help but glance at the dirty glove that Hux still wore.

 

Hux waited for Kylo to finish dressing before speaking.  “Get out of my rooms.”

 

Kylo took one last chance to look at the disarray the usually pristine general was in, before abruptly turning on his heel and leaving the room.  With anyone else, he would have argued against the blunt and curt dismissal, but he expected nothing less and wanted nothing more from Hux.

 

The door to Hux’s rooms silently slid shut behind him, and Kylo took a second to ensure that his face was the passive indifference he wanted it to be.  Despite what Hux thought of him, he could reign in his anger and keep control, no matter how much Hux tried to push him.  As Kylo walked back to his own rooms, he was reminded of one of his last audiences with Snoke, and what his former master had said to him about the worth of keeping Hux around.

 

_A cur's weakness, properly manipulated, can be a sharp tool._

 

For Snoke, that had meant giving Hux the power, authority and praise he craved and dangling the prospect of more in sight, but forever keeping it out of reach.  But Kylo was no Snoke, and if he had to drop to his knees occasionally to keep Hux in line and ensure that he obeyed him when it mattered, then it was a small price to pay.

 

Hux thought that he was clever, that he had forcibly bowed Kylo to his whim and had regained some footing in their warped relationship with his little performance and words of warning, but he hadn’t gained anything that Kylo hadn’t been willing to give.  A little embarrassment and submission behind closed doors was of no consequence to Kylo.  

 

Let Hux think that he was in control and that he was any kind of equal to Ren.  Kylo knew better.  He knew that one day, he’d squash Hux like the insignificant bug that he was.  Until that day, however, he’d suck Hux’s cock and listen to his piss poor attempts at manipulation and dominance without complaint.  

 

Because when that day finally came, breaking Hux’s will, mind and body would be all the sweeter.  

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to add in the additional prompt of Hux torturing Ren's oversensitive cock, too. I hope you enjoyed it and it filled the prompt!
> 
> Come speak to me at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/rosensilence) or [Tumblr](http://rosensilence.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
